The Musical Scrapbook and Barney's Memories! / Transcript
(Opening theme) (Prologue) (We fade in to a Sailor Moon-esque prologue) Hope: Hey everyone! My name is Hope Fujimori! I'm 19 years old, in my first year of college and ... A warrior?! Actually, one day, Barney the dinosaur... Barney: That's me! Hope: Gave me a special broach called the Crystal Heart. I use it to transform in to a Barney Hunter! And now I've gotta find 26 of the Classic Collection before an evil troupe the HiT Circus, gets them first! Last time my friend Monique got caught up with them at a birthday party for her little sister Nina just when I was about to give up. I freed Monique and Nina and managed to purify Barney's Big Surprise. Life is like a scrapbook so I wonder what'll happen today! (Laughs) (Subtitle) Hope: The Musical Scrapbook and Barney's Memories!!!! (Hope is shown packing her school stuff) Hope: Everything's in okay! (Hope puts the Crystal Heart on as a necklace on a chain) Barney: Where are you going? Hope: Gakkou. School. Barney: School is fun can I come? Hope: I'm sorry. You really can't... Barney: Eh?! Why? Hope: All these people are around my age and so it's not a grade school. Plus if someone sees you they'll get suspicious. I have plenty of vintage .. Barney: Did you say Beatles?! Hope: Sesame tapes. But you can watch something with them. Barney: The king spoke highly of them and their yellow submarines back at the kingdom!! Hope: Uncle Richard loved them when he was my age so before he died he passed them on to me... Why don't you watch Yellow Submarine while I'm gone? The combo is right in front of you and in case you wanna watch any of the tapes we've purified so far, they're on that shelf there. Barney: Thanks!! Hope: I gotta go! I have a meeting after class!! I'll be going now! (Hope leaves and Barney gets all of his snacks together for Yellow Submarine) Barney: Alright! Snacks are at the ready! Let's get this movie marathon started! (He drops everything to remember something) (Flashback) (Lyrick Kingdom) (A girl stands with her cat Alfie and strokes him) (Barney floats over to the girl, Princess Blue) Blue: Hey? Barn? Barney: Hm? Blue: Well, will we ever see each other again on Earth like maybe as .. Best friends? Barney: Oh Blue, no matter where you are, just call upon me and I'll be there. Blue: (smiling) Thank you. (Flashback ends) Barney: Huh?! How am I able to ... Remember that day... (Meanwhile at school) Hope: Hai hai! This meeting of the International Globe Club has come to order! Is there any new business! Monique: Yes. Jack, you totally had something! Jack: Oh yes! Well actually... I was gonna suggest... We do a scrapbook! Leon: What's a scrapbook gonna do anyway? Hope: Well, it could be used at future events, we could document all the fun times we've had. Lesley: And life is like a scrapbook... Both: Memories... On every page! Monique: Do you seriously quote that mouse every time? Hope: Then it's settled... We're getting a club scrapbook! Anything else on the agenda? (That evening) (Hope walks in the door) Hope: I'm home! (Hope walks in to her bedroom) Hope: Hey you won't believe it! I went to the konbini on my way home and they had these peanut butter hohos for a dollar! I got it with these other one dollar snacks! Well I --- Huh? Barney? (We then go to another flashback. The day the Lyrick Kingdom was attacked) Richard: Barney! Where's the princess? Barney: That's exactly what I needed to talk to you about! Princess Blue has turned over to the darkness! Richard: You don't mean.. Oh no. I knew this day would come.... Barney, you must go down to Earth and find the legendary warrior, the Barney Hunter. I have chosen my niece Hope for the job. Take the Crystal Heart, the Crystal Star wand and the Musical Scrapbook with you. Barney: Your niece?! But, how do I --- Richard: I have sent her coordinates. She is old enough to become a warrior now. Now, go! Barney: But your majesty! Richard: Hurry! (Barney then is shown flying in to the portal, as Queen Kyanite appears) Queen Kyanite: Well... Richard... We meet. Prepare to die, again! Richard: You will never gain control of the kingdom! (Barney is then shown escaping to Earth) (Back to the present) Hope: Barney, you gotta snap out of it! Barney: Huh?! Oh. It's you! Hope: Are you alright? Barney: I think so...I was remembering something about your uncle... He gave me your Crystal Heart... But I did have something else too... I dropped it somewhere on Earth. Hope: What? Barney: A scrapbook. Hope: Wait doesn't one of your videos have something to do with a scrapbook? Barney: Yes. Musical Scrapbook. It was very real in the kingdom. But, I think I dropped it in a little town, Allen... Hope: Then we have to find it before the HiT Circus does first! Wait a minute! Barney: What's wrong? Hope: Augh I totally forgot I have English tomorrow! Aha! Barney: A ha? Hope: The president of the school told us we had tomorrow off because of a holiday! We can go! Wait, I can't afford a train ticket.... Barney: Can't your school ID give you free train rides as well? Hope: Of course! I've got it! We can go! I'll just leave mom a note and we can go! (Hope packs a bag of snacks, playing cards and clothes and undergarments, and begins to dash out the door) Hope: If we make it, we'll catch the next train! Barney: Well you're just little miss determination aren't you? Hope: Let's go!! (They both run down the street and head for the train station.) (Eyecatch A: Barney is upset because there are no more peanut butter hohos but Hope brings some out and he starts eating them) (Eyecatch B: Hope uses the Crystal Star Wand to become different things, a parachute, a blanket, a horn, a shepherd's crook and even a zipline which Hope uses to enter the school zipline contest.) (At the train station, Hope boards and gets ready to go. "The Sun Will Rise" plays as an insert song. Hope is then shown arriving in Dallas, then goes to Irving via another train.) Hope: All we have to do is find uncle Richard's office... Wait hold on! It might even be on 830 S. Greenville Ave.! It isn't too far let's go! (Hope is shown walking through the city and asks the locals and then gets on a city bus to the address and finds it) Hope: Well this is it. This was my uncle Richard's office.... I heard it closed down when I was 6 years old. (They walk up and Hope finds it locked) Hope: What? But --- Barney: Shimbaree... Shimbarrah... Open the door! (The door unlocks) Barney: You're welcome you owe me a peanut butter hoho... (They both walk in to the offices) Hope: Wow it's so.. Empty. The Lyrick emblem is still up. Come on, if we make it, we'll be able to find it. (Then they're shown in uncle Richard's office) Hope: Whoa.. (She starts looking through) Hope: (letting out a tiny scream) Barney: Was it a dead mouse?! Hope: Look... Barney: A VHS tape? Hope: Not just any tape! It's Time for Counting! Barney: So what's so good about it? Hope: It's the demo version! See? No gold emblem on spine, or cover! And plus it's got the Booker T. joke about how many eggs Hickety Pickety lays, that got cut in the final version! What's more is that it's got that tap-tap clap-clap Lyrick logo! Barney: I see your excitement for chickens that lay nine or ten eggs. But can we just focus on finding the book? Hope: Yeah, but don't ruin my excitement for my favorite video! Barney: Anyway let's look and --- Hope: Hey... Take a look at this... Barney: That's Hope: Uncle Richard .. What's Cyrus doing here with him though? Barney: On Earth some of the subordinates were also human before they went to the darkness... Hope: So maybe he co created you too... Barney: Still this isn't the time to --- Hope: Found it! Mitsukete! Barney: If landing in the wrong hands... Hope: I know --- Cyrus: It'll become darkened and blackened. Hope: Eh?! (Cyrus appears on the staircase behind her) Hope: What are you doing here?! Cyrus: For two things, the Crystal Heart and that scrapbook. Hope: Forget it! You'll never get your hands on them! As long as you're here why don't you just disappear from view and leave my uncle's office alone? Cyrus: Would love to but here's a little memory for you to remember Dark Scrapbook! (Dark Scrapbook appears) Barney: Hope, transform, hurry! Hope: Mmhmm! (In the background the Barney Home Video theme plays as the Crystal Heart is activated) Hope: Barney Crystal Power, make up!! (Hope places the Crystal Heart on her chest and spins around, she receives her gloves, her choker, shoes, and does a back arch to fully transform in to her clothes and headband. Hope spins around one more time before opening her eyes completing her transformation with a strong pose) Hope: So you think you're so powerful? Taking away memories?! How dare you try to take away a scrapbook that means so much to some one! I am the Barney Hunter of love and truth! I'm... (She begins to pose) Barney Hunter Hope! (Doing a punish you pose) And now in the name of Barney, I'll punish you! Cyrus: What a cute little show and dance, my turn! Dark Scrapbook! (The scrapbook leaps and Hope attacks it but when she kicks it...) (Allen National Hospital, fifteen years ago) (Hope is shown at 3 years old in the hospital with her mom and dad outside her uncle's room) Hope (age 3): Uncle Richard! Hope: (age 3) Please uncle you can't die... Please! You can't! You gotta fight the bad heart monsters! Richard: My darling niece.... Don't cry... I'll always be there in your heart.... Hope (age 3) : But the company ... Won't I get it when I'm old enough? Richard: You're going to.. If you just work hard... I won't be here forever... Now, I leave my company to you once you become older.. Goodbye and thank you... (Richard is then seen dying) (Hope is then crying into her dead uncle's bedside shouting for him to come) (Hope is then shown coming down from that kick, then ) Hope: That's right... If I never lost uncle Richard.. I wouldn't be fighting these goons!! (starts crying) Why isn't he alive?! Uncle Richard, please, help me out! Barney: Snap out of it! Wait... (throws a peanut butter cupcake at her head) Hope: What? Cyrus: How did you snap out of it so quickly?! Hope: Let me tell you something Cyrus, becoming a Barney Hunter, that's the best thing that ever happened to me, even after uncle Richard died. I don't know where in the afterlife he is, but even with that uncertainty, I can remember uncle Richard for who he was and every memory I had with him when I was little! And I won't let you take those memories away! Barney: Quickly Hope, Golden Healing! Hope: Alright. (Putting her hand up) Hope: Great powers of the Crystal Star Wand!!!!! I call upon your powers! (The Crystal Heart shines then before her in the air, the wand appears) Hope: Ignite, Crystal Star Wand!! Hope: Ha! Ha! Beautiful Imagination... Flash! (She then takes the wand and uses it as a weapon towards the beast) Barney: Now! Hope! Hope: Alright! (Hope twirls her wand and is flying on the yellow star as it lands on the ground.) Hope: Return to the tape and form in which you came!! Golden.... Healing!!!!!!! (The monster is then transformed back in to Barney's Musical Scrapbook and Hope catches it) Hope: Yeah! Cyrus: This isn't the last you've heard from me! (Cyrus then disappears) Hope: Huh? It doesn't even have a Classic Collection label on it... Barney: (laughing hysterically) Hope: What's funny then huh? Barney: Well it is... Hope: Well why did you make me use Golden Healing on it, huh?! Barney: Well it's... Because my favorite band The Cockroaches did a song called Do the Monkey, and then this band called The Wiggles did a kid friendly version of it! (laughs) Hope: (sighs) That song from the trenches of Hell... (Later back at the house) Hope: So, why did you come here anyway? Barney: Well... As the HiT Entertainment deal was going on Earth, the HiT Circus starting deploying people from their kingdom and turning the people from my kingdom to darkness, while this went on, king Richard sent me to Earth to find the Barney Hunter of prophecy and I fled. That was all I could remember... It's why I'm here. Hope: They did that to the kingdom? (Standing up) Barney, I'm gonna help. For real. Barney: What? Hope: That's right! I'm not gonna be a chicken this time! I promise to save the Lyrick Kingdom and the 26 tapes! I vow actually! Barney: You mean --- Hope: From now on... Hope Fujimori will forever be a Barney Hunter! (It then shows a watercolor of Hope with her civilian form and Barney Hunter form) (Ending theme) (Preview) Hope: What in the?! I'm a princess?! Barney: You're no Snow White yourself! Hope: How do we even get out of here?! Barney: It must have something to do with another Classic Collection tape! Hope: You don't mean! Next time on Barney Hunters! I'm Snow White?! Once Upon a Time in a Marchen World! Imagination is the key to your destiny! Category:Barney Hunters